


回春泉的副作用

by bfanatic



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfanatic/pseuds/bfanatic
Summary: 杰森觉得这辈子最玄幻的事情就是在复活被扔到回春泉恢复记忆以后每天晚上都会梦到自己去跟蝙蝠侠求操……最可怕的是……每次他都被操得爽到满床精液……都是回春泉的错！！！回春泉：怪我咯？





	1. 第一夜

“求你……求你……操我……”杰森的一边舔着布鲁斯那微微昂起的阴茎，一边含糊不清地说着让他难以在清醒时说出来的情话。

他明明自己都被布鲁斯勃起的样子撩拨得浑身发软，却依旧因为布鲁斯那几乎不为所动的样子无法再进一步。

杰森只能更加难受地舔着那块地方，想象着被填满的感觉。

意乱情迷的样子使得布鲁斯更为肿胀，却又克制着，不让自己失控，那叹息的声音仿若欲拒还迎：“杰森……停下……我们不能……”

还没说完，杰森就翻了个白眼：“不能什么？操我！”

杰森脱掉了自己的裤子，露出那个同样涨得不行的东西，贴在布鲁斯的旁边，互相蹭着。

这种隔靴搔痒的状态不仅成功挑逗了布鲁斯，也让杰森的口中倾泻出呻吟。

欲望灼伤了布鲁斯的一切理智，他抓过杰森的身子，摁在自己的身下：“你自己要的……”

杰森并未露怯：“操我！”

撅着屁股的样子让布鲁斯一下拍在了那两坨肉上，也并未浪费时间地戳了进去，没有扩张，没有怜惜，只有最原始的欲望。

杰森吃痛，轻哼了一声，让布鲁斯稍微放缓了些节奏。可这种进去了还不动的感觉又分外磨人，杰森不由自主地让体内滚烫的东西插得更深。也就是这样，布鲁斯那性感的轻喘才从他口中溢出来。

一旦溢出来，便是一泻千里了。

布鲁斯几乎无法控制地开始抽插，随着一次次越发贴近高潮，他口中的声音也从轻喘化为一声声“杰森”。

不知道是因为布鲁斯不住地低喃着他的名字，又或者是布鲁斯那粗鲁却又急切而直白的索取，杰森虽然觉得有些疼，更多的还是被快感冲得头皮发麻。

所有的理智都被这一波又一波的满足感侵蚀，无论是杰森也好，还是布鲁斯也好，都沉浸在这放纵的欢愉之中。

布鲁斯折腾了许久都还没释放出来，反倒是杰森……已经射了好两三次了，根本没有力气再继续下去。要不是他身体好，现在或许都只有昏迷的份儿。

然而他没有昏迷，口中甚至还再跟着布鲁斯的节奏是不是呻吟两声，那撞击已经使得他有些木然，只能跟随着身体的本能来迎合布鲁斯。

布鲁斯结束的时候，杰森已经不是很清醒了，他只记得自己被布鲁斯抱在怀中，那动人的“杰森”传入耳中，体内被彻底填满，暖意由内向外的散发出来。

他似乎从未离布鲁斯这么近过……

这样的感觉真的很棒……

带着莫名的安心，杰森自复活后第一个睡了个安稳觉，没有梦魇，没有背叛，没有愤慨，更没有绝望……

等他醒来以后，满屋子都是精液的味道，呛得他差点就想不起来自己到底身在何方了。

对……他明明在恢复记忆以后就跑路了，随便找了个旅馆对付着，准备撑过这个晚上再说其他的，然后困得不行地睡着了……

然后……

操……

操操操操操！！！

他昨晚居然做了个春梦！！！

还踏马的是求操！！！

还踏马的被操得满床都是发泄出来的精液！！！

操！！！

他怎么会梦到自己跟蝙蝠侠那个傻逼做爱？！

操！！！！！！

杰森此时的心情十分复杂，那混合在一起的也不知道是羞耻还是窃喜。

总而言之，杰森决定趁着没人知道，干脆把这床单烧了……不……干脆把这旅馆也烧了好了！

然而心情最复杂的却不是他，而是那个在韦恩庄园的大床上，发现自己不仅遗精了，还是因为梦见自己上了那个明明是他死去的养子的布鲁斯·韦恩……

布鲁斯觉得自己药丸……

他是不是该真的维持一下花花公子样了？

最重要的是……他是不是该去见一见心理医生了？


	2. 第二夜

　　杰森已经三天三夜没有合眼了，他正在努力尝试让自己的双眼不再闭上，生怕自己再做梦梦见那羞耻的事情。为此，他已经捣毁了十个毒窝，九个赌场，甚至还阻止了好几个街边抢劫。

　　然而，无论他再怎么想撑着不睡，他还是已经困得不行了。

　　在最后一个阻止街边抢劫的机会呈现在他眼前的时候，他已经没有力气地往旁边歪了歪，一头栽倒在地上，害得那个抢劫犯以为他出什么事儿了呢，吓得直接跑了。

　　而所谓的受害者……

　　哈，受害者也跑了。

　　总的来说，也算是阻止了一起街边抢劫吧？

　　+++

　　哥谭的夜景其实是很美的，毕竟是个不夜城，总有那几个霓虹灯灯火通明的地方。尤其是当人们从高楼大厦的楼顶往下俯视的时候，那感觉犹如神临。

　　可……

　　再怎么神临都无法抚平杰森现在的心理阴影……

　　毕竟他正在光着身子，把布鲁斯抵在玻璃窗上肆意挑逗……

　　比起第一次，杰森这时候已经开始明白自己在做梦了，然而他的身体并没有如自己想象中的那样因为意识到自己在做梦而停止。

　　操……

　　这破梦还踏马的会换地方？！

　　不过这种羞耻的感觉很快就被杰森遗忘，更多的注意力被转移到布鲁斯那鼓起来的地方。是了，布鲁斯还穿着昂贵的西装，甚至连夹克都没有脱掉。

　　杰森曾经多次看到布鲁斯穿成这样参加各种慈善晚宴。很多年前的他一直觉得布鲁斯穿成这样的时候，才是将自己隐藏得最深的时候，所以他的每一层衣服，都像是一层保护膜一样，让人忍不住想要撕破。

　　布鲁斯对杰森的非礼并没有太过反抗，他甚至是带着一些包容的感觉，耳尖的红晕使得他的眼神都开始有些迷茫。

　　他从未想过，自己还会再见到杰森……就算是用这样的方式，就算这种方式不是那么……健康……他仍然流连于那个“杰森还活着”的假象。当然了……如果杰森还活着，或许他就不会这样对他了……毕竟杰森的死，他也是有很大一部分责任的。杰森的出走，也都是因为对他的憎恨……

　　每一个近乎无眠的夜晚，都让他不得不想起杰森。

　　提姆的到来或许终于让他接受了杰森已经不能再活生生出现在他面前，无论他做什么挽回的举动，或者是对那些不能算无辜的人的报复，都已经带不回来杰森了……然而有一部分，似乎已经死去，他没办法忽视那股死气沉沉，散发出腐朽气味的自己。

　　三天前，就算只是在梦中，就算是这种让他怀疑人生的春梦，至少他感受到了一个活生生的杰森……

　　杰森如果还活着的话，或许就会是这样大的年纪，或许就会长成这样一个英俊的帅小伙了吧？

　　布鲁斯的顺从给了杰森很大的鼓励，可是杰森也只能算是个毛头小子，理论上都懂，实际经验确实没有什么的。只能用最原始粗暴的方式，扯掉了布鲁斯的夹克，胡乱地将领带拉开了一小部分，衬衫从西裤里被拽了上来。

　　直到布鲁斯也褪去了西裤后，杰森这才有些急切地靠了上去，想把那挺立的东西塞到自己体内。

　　然而跟上次不一样的是，布鲁斯阻止了杰森鲁莽的动作，他的眼神柔和，甚至让杰森忘记了他是那个令人闻风丧胆的蝙蝠侠。

　　“不急，杰森，我们慢慢来。”

　　布鲁斯的经验当然比杰森强了很多，他抱住杰森，瞬间将两人翻了个个儿，变成了杰森紧贴在窗户上，而布鲁斯半跪下来，含住了杰森。

　　杰森几乎忍不住就要射出来，还是布鲁斯的大手拍了拍杰森的屁股，让他更翘起来，这才避免了秒射的尴尬。可惜杰森的忍耐力一向不如家里的其他人，就算撑过了秒射，也没有撑过三分钟就是了……

　　没有其他地方可以依靠的杰森不得不抓住了布鲁斯的头发，而连带着地，就是布鲁斯顺着杰森的力度抬起了头。他嘴角的白浊让杰森的后面一紧，心中的瘙痒更甚，也不知道是不是因为在梦中自制力直接变成负数，他不由自主地用着满是情欲的声音祈求：“操……我……”

　　布鲁斯笑了笑，嘴角挂着的精液顺着脸颊和下巴，滴在了地上。猛然安静的房间里，似乎只能听见杰森喘着粗气的声音，和那精液与地面接触的声音。

　　强健的手臂让杰森退无可退，无可奈何地跟着布鲁斯的动作，抬起了他的屁股。

　　布鲁斯竟直接吻上了杰森的后穴！

　　杰森本已经软绵的阴茎又开始有了反应，虽然不至于立即就翘起来，但也是让杰森倍受折磨。

　　虽然没有了自制力，可是羞耻不同于自制力……杰森的脸蛋通红，都不知道是因为羞，还是因为刚刚发泄过的欲。

　　杰森试图挣扎，得到的却是布鲁斯的压制。

　　他的背已经被汗水打湿，蹭在玻璃上分外滑溜，但布鲁斯并没有放开。

　　布鲁斯的舌头，混合着杰森的精液，在杰森的后穴中搅合。

　　说实话，杰森没感觉太满足，反而是更想要什么更大一点的填充物，然而正因为做这件事的人是布鲁斯，那个他或许只在意了三四年，却已经刻入骨髓中的人，那种刺激打得杰森措手不及。

　　杰森把自己的屁股往上又抬了抬，口齿不大清楚地闷声呻吟：“脏……操……操我……”

　　一边说，一边又用身体捅了捅布鲁斯，像是想让布鲁斯的舌头伸到更深处。

　　布鲁斯的回答是舔了舔杰森的肉甬，使得杰森一个颤栗，那原本就在挣扎着想要立起来的小杰森瞬间又昂首挺胸，等待爱抚了。

　　可是这不够……远远不够……

　　杰森在内里不停地想阻止自己发出那些令他鄙夷的声音，可传达到喉咙的时候，就只有几个词了……

　　“操我……布鲁斯……操我……填满我……”

　　操……

　　在这种双重刺激下，杰森觉得自己要爆炸了……他一点儿也不想让自己的口中发出这种声音，他一点都不想！快TM停下啊！

　　“不要……停……操……我……”

　　操蛋！！！！

　　麻痹！！！！！

　　等醒来他一定要回头找傻逼雷斯的回春泉捞一试管，查查成分，麻痹到底是为什么会变成这样啊？！

　　很快，杰森连这种想法都快没有了，因为布鲁斯的舌头退了出来，把杰森又翻了个个儿，头靠在玻璃上，而屁股撅得老高，可偏偏布鲁斯停在外面，就是不肯进去。

　　杰森试图往后退，试图自己动起来满足自己，可布鲁斯一手握住了杰森滚烫的阴茎，一手摁住杰森的背，让杰森无法动弹。

　　不满于布鲁斯的动作，杰森的声音逐渐变大：“布鲁斯……操我……操我！”

　　布鲁斯轻笑的声音传入杰森的耳中，他弯下腰，在杰森的耳边咬了咬，让杰森的阴茎更为肿胀：“我教给你的礼貌呢？杰森？”

　　几乎是下一秒，杰森明白了布鲁斯的意思，他有些艰难地说出了那句布鲁斯想听的话：“Fuck me……Please……”

　　“As you wish, Jason.”

　　布鲁斯在已经被充分润滑过的后穴中，一插到底。杰森终于半是满足，半是祈求更多地合拢了一下后穴，让布鲁斯把那原本就比较窄的地方撑得更大了。

　　一次又一次，布鲁斯总是能达到更深的地方，让小杰森流出更多的白色泪珠。

　　而且跟上次一样，到最后杰森已经分不清自己到底是在做梦，还是真的在被布鲁斯操，后穴的麻木和精神上的亢奋让杰森宛如在天堂之上，口中也发不出除了“嗯嗯啊啊”以外的其他音节。

　　迷茫中，他似乎听见了布鲁斯温柔地叫着他的名字，又仿佛感觉到了滚烫的泪水。

　　但布鲁斯怎么会流泪？

　　而他又为什么会跟着哭泣？

　　+++

　　等杰森再次醒来的时候，他还在那个小巷里，虽然没有被入侵过后的感觉，但情欲的余韵使得他腿都是软的，想要站起来还踉跄了一下。

　　裤子已经湿得不能再穿了，而周围的味道也浓得他满脸发烫。

　　趁着现在天才微亮，杰森决定滚蛋。这里已经没有必要存在了，冷漠脸地放下了几个炸弹，杰森决定回头找回春泉。

　　毕竟要从根本上解决问题，就得回头研究一下回春泉的成分和效用。

　　不过在此之前……杰森还是决定找一个安全屋，一个没有人能进去的安全屋，然后晚上睡觉……就TM睡那儿了吧……省得到哪儿都得毁“湿”灭迹……

　　///

　　在哥谭的某个顶楼套间里，刚刚醒来的布鲁斯，面无表情地看着满床精液。

　　嗯，就这么愉快的决定了，他晚上不睡觉了。


	3. 第三夜

　　蝙蝠侠的极限，几乎没有人知道，就连布鲁斯自己都不能百分百确定。所以当他开始用达芬奇睡眠方式时，他的确做到了将近半个月都没有做梦。然而半个月后的现在，布鲁斯虽然身体和精神上并没有那么疲惫，他却万分想要见一见那个活生生的杰森……

　　不愿意放手……

　　不想醒来……

　　时间间隔得越久，布鲁斯越发按捺不住想要再见杰森的心，更无法抵抗白天时满眼都是杰森红着脸，哼哼着“操我”的样子。他试图找其他人发泄一些这种要溢出来的荷尔蒙，但是不论是找男人还是女人，甚至是以前有过一段的旧情人，都无法让他好过一些。

　　一旦要开始了，他总会想起那个在自己身下被操迷糊的人。

　　不是没有欲望或者硬不起来，而是……

　　人不对，做不下去。

　　布鲁斯苦笑着关闭了自己身上的所有通讯器，选择了一个埋藏得很深的安全屋，反锁上了门之后，这才倒在那个连窗户都没有的房间的大床上。

　　拗不过渴望，他认输……

　　然而他万万没有想到，梦倒是梦见了，可不能算是春梦，至少前面一段不算……那是他此生最令他难受的噩梦之一……

　　+++

　　杰森的手被铁链束缚，挂在床架上，眼睛被黑布遮掩，口中还塞着一个圆球一样的东西，让他合不拢嘴，口水顺着嘴角往下滑，只有费劲仰起头吞咽时，才能及时得到滋补。嘴皮子自然已经干得翻皮，脸上也是青一块紫一块地。

　　让布鲁斯几乎目眦尽裂的是，杰森身上穿着的衣服都是血污，而衣料撕裂的状态让他在一瞬间想到了那场爆炸……

　　布鲁斯控制不住自己，他想解开那个束缚着杰森的铁链，可无论他怎么努力，都解不开，甚至连眼罩都无法取下来。

　　杰森似乎感受到了布鲁斯的碰触，口中呜咽着，不知道是想说什么，浑身抖得厉害。

　　布鲁斯轻柔地褪去杰森的衣服，尽量不让自己碰到那些伤口。杰森看上去像是经历过一场拷打，而且在布鲁斯的记忆中，没有这么一遭……

　　不……

　　对啊……

　　杰森现在的形象，布鲁斯从来没有见过？！一般来说，梦不是记忆吗？不是说不能创新吗？杰森这个长大的样子是从哪儿来的？这浑身的伤又是从哪儿来的？而且除了这些新伤，那些跟随着他当罗宾时的伤又去哪儿了？

　　一个一个问题让布鲁斯脱衣服的速度越来越慢，等到脱掉裤子的时候，就看见杰森那迫不及待就要跳出来的小东西。

　　布鲁斯简直要被杰森的反应气乐了：“你就这么饥渴？”

　　杰森的脸涨得通红，跟脸颊的血色有得一拼，喉咙里发出愤恨的声音，依稀能感觉出是个“哼”，然后整个头偏到一边去了，仿佛不想看到布鲁斯一样。

　　布鲁斯捧起了杰森的脸，让他虽然隔着一块黑布也能直视他。

　　俯下身，小心翼翼地吻着杰森的唇，轻柔的舔舐，让杰森干涸的唇又恢复了些水润。由于两人身体靠得很近，布鲁斯几乎可以感觉到没有衣服的压抑，杰森的阴茎都碰到他的腹肌了……

　　“至少等我处理好你的伤口吧……”

　　布鲁斯深深叹了口气，觉得自己这辈子都没有这么“慈爱”的时候，他自己也涨得发疼了，可是总不能就这么做吧？就算是梦，这也超出了布鲁斯的接受能力。

　　安全屋里虽然没有窗户，但的确是有医疗设备和急救箱的。布鲁斯用纱布一点点清洗干净杰森的伤口后，才开始用手一边按摩一边给杰森伤药。然而这种慢条斯理的碰触几乎消磨掉了杰森的所有理智，一个劲儿的往上翘，希望布鲁斯的手能够停留得更久一点。

　　布鲁斯是不是地用自己的唾液为杰森润唇，好几次都差点儿擦出火来。毕竟对着杰森光着的身子，布鲁斯就算自制力再高也不顶用。稚嫩的皮肤上宛如新生，但那些狰狞的伤口又总能恰到好处地提醒布鲁斯，它属于一个不安分的人。

　　终于，布鲁斯抹干净了那些药，杰森都已经快要自己射出来了。急促的呼吸声，配合着扭动的身子，都在折磨着布鲁斯的理智。

　　本来布鲁斯是打算把药箱放到一边，再给杰森盖好被子，单纯抱着杰森休息的。然而杰森感觉到了布鲁斯想要离开的躯体，立即用双腿锁住了布鲁斯的腰，口中含含糊糊的声音让布鲁斯想到了前几次那急切的声音。

　　布鲁斯心中一跳，咽下一口唾沫，轻轻挣扎：“杰森，放开，你需要休息。”

　　杰森一边呜咽，一边摇头，腿把布鲁斯锁得更紧了些。

　　“杰森，放开！”

　　布鲁斯的呵斥没有任何用处，反而让杰森往下缩了缩，离布鲁斯更近了些。然而往下缩的一刹那，杰森就被自己的口水呛到了，可口中的球体让他没办法完全咳出来，再加上姿势不对。杰森很快就只能发出哮鸣，吓得布鲁斯赶紧往前了些，把杰森扶正，这才让杰森发出了咳嗽的声音。

　　就算是被呛到了，杰森也也就没有放开他的腿，令布鲁斯分外头疼。

　　“杰森……”布鲁斯再次叹了口气：“杰森……我该拿你怎么办？”

　　呜咽的声音更甚，这次，布鲁斯似乎听清了一点点。

　　他在说“别走”……

　　布鲁斯这才注意到，眼罩已经开始有些湿润，明显不是汗水打湿的。布鲁斯将杰森彻底拥入怀中，两个躯体贴在一起的那一瞬间，他仿佛感觉到了杰森的颤抖。布鲁斯除了将这一腔痛苦化为欲望，别无他法。

　　将凡士林抹到手指上，布鲁斯小心地扩张起杰森，但杰森早就被抹药时的碰触磨得只差泻火了。他恨不得布鲁斯粗暴一点，让他能早点抵达他期盼已久的高潮。

　　被杰森的迫不及待弄得有些哭笑不得，布鲁斯最终还是遵循了杰森的意愿，草草地给自己也抹了点儿凡士林，再跟杰森紧紧相连。

　　进入的一瞬间，杰森就被这难以言喻的满足感送到了最高点，腿也顾不上锁住布鲁斯，精液猛地涌了出来。或许是这次前戏太多，杰森的精液喷得格外的高，甚至在他的唇边也留下了痕迹，顺着球体就进入了他自己的口中。

　　吞咽下自己的精液，杰森整个人都软了下来。好在有布鲁斯扶着，才不至于顺着床架缩下去。布鲁斯顶了顶杰森，把杰森的大腿又放到了自己的肩上：“这就不行了？但我还没开始呢。”

　　杰森无意识地发出了点儿声响，却没能让布鲁斯听清，更多的是再也无法用咬唇来抑制下去的呻吟。

　　那声音碎碎地，让布鲁斯越发珍视自己眼前的人。

　　失去了视觉的杰森对声音和布鲁斯的抽插也越发敏感，过了一阵子他便又能跟随起布鲁斯的节奏。这一次，他们两似乎越发同步，当然布鲁斯的体力仍然要比杰森好。

　　在杰森已经只会呻吟，半梦半醒状态时，他恍惚中似乎听见了布鲁斯的承诺：“杰森……等我……”

　　杰森不知道自己为什么会在那句话说完之后溃如山倒，更不知道自己为什么隔着眼罩都能感觉到布鲁斯灼人的凝视，而他最为不解的是，自己为什么会在经历过心如死灰之后，还能再次被这句话打动，仿佛心跳都更加频繁了，而不是那个刚刚复活时，死气沉沉的感觉。

　　好……

　　我再信你一次……

　　最后一次……

　　+++

　　无限岛的地牢中，杰森双手被铁链束缚在墙上，眼睛被蒙住，只能半坐在草堆上。身上被拷打的血迹虽然已经凝固，但依旧因为汗水而刺痛着。最痛苦的，莫过于他的裤子又湿了……散发出的味道混合着血锈味，有种异样的糜烂感。

　　而……雷斯站在他的身前，呼吸着同样的空气。

　　尴尬在地牢中蔓延开来。

　　嗯……

　　嗯……………………

　　雷斯压下想把塔利亚叫过来教训她一顿的冲动，甚至也压下了想立刻冲出牢房去洗澡的冲动，意味深长地对杰森说了一句：“看来你将这里当成了你的家，男孩。但这不是你来夺取回春泉的理由。”

　　杰森倔强地不肯回话，一直到雷斯离开，他才放松下来。

　　距离他被关起来已经有五天了，在他来取泉水的时候，雷斯把他抓了个正着。于是雷斯·小气鬼·阿尔古尔就这样把他关了起来，逼问他的目的。

　　他总不能说他过来取泉水是为了研究自己为什么会做跟布鲁斯一起的春梦吧？！

　　沉默使得雷斯更加认为这是阴谋，就更不肯放人了。杰森倒是想跑，可惜塔利亚这次被关起来了，跟他没有任何接触。他浑身是伤，在这满是影武联盟的地方，的确……跑不掉……

　　然而其实他不用来找泉水的……但……他来时更想知道，为什么在过去的近半个月里，他都没有再梦见布鲁斯了……

　　///

　　布鲁斯从安全屋醒来时看着满床精液，仿佛还夹杂着些许血锈味。他眼中尽是了然，燃起了许久不见的光，脸上的表情异常坚定。

　　杰森还活着，在被拷打，在等着他……


	4. 第四日

　　布鲁斯回到韦恩庄园，做的第一件事情就是去看杰森的墓地。看上去竟然是完好无损的？他坚持要把杰森的棺材挖出来，自己找来工具挖开以后，里面果然是空的。又多用了大概半个小时问清楚了情况。

　　原来在三年前，守墓的人在发现杰森的墓被刨开后，害怕韦恩家的人发现墓地空了怪他，便自己把墓给填上了，并且对其他人守口如瓶。他本来以为没过多久就会被发现，都准备坦白了，却发现并没有人来看这个墓地，甚至就算有人来看，也没有发现墓被动过，这才慢慢放心了。

　　布鲁斯万分自责……

　　假如他能更仔细一些……甚至能更细心一些……都不至于等到杰森死而复生的事情都不知道。

　　在他的生命中，死而复生并不算是什么稀奇事儿。相比起来……死而复生和活埋这两个相比较，他更愿意相信杰森是死而复生，而不是被活埋。

　　守墓人说墓地被刨开的时候，是杰森已经去世的第六个月，也证实了是死而复生。毕竟在棺材里存活六个月……想都别想了……

　　其次就是追溯杰森复活之后的路途，毕竟只有知道了他曾经去过哪儿，才能知道到底是什么事情让他现在出事儿了。而且他第一次梦见杰森的时候，是大约半个多月以前。也就是说，半个多月之前必然在杰森身上必然发生了什么改变，否则杰森都复活这么两三年了，不可能半个多月前才开始做梦。

　　杰森的印记其实已经很难找了，毕竟是两三年前的事情，在哥谭这种地方，两三天都能改变一个人的一生，更别提这么久了……没有什么记得起来两三年的事情。好在杰森出来之后的形象还算是比较容易让人记住，毕竟穿着烂西装，浑身是伤的少年没有多少。

　　西装被街上的某些小混混抢走之后，捕捉杰森的足迹就越发困难了……

　　流浪少年这个形象，在哥谭不算是个稀奇事儿。

　　但他是蝙蝠侠，他总有办法。

　　等到他终于查到了“黑色长发，碧绿的双眸，看上去有种异域风情的黑色紧身衣女人”和“看上去像是忍者的跟班们”将“落魄少年”带走时，他终于明白了那个缺失的线索在哪儿。

　　杰森一定是在无限岛上！

　　没错，所有的事情都能解释通了。

　　好吧……除了做春梦这件事情以外……

　　难怪他觉得铁链的形状有些眼熟，这样想来，束缚的方式也的确很特殊。

　　将哥谭的大小事情慢慢转移到了迪克的身上，再给提姆做了最后的应急计划。布鲁斯准备独自上路，把那个正在等着他的少年带回来。

　　无论如何，他要把杰森带回家。

　　///

　　杰森在经历过那种尴尬的场面之后，终于明白如果他再继续在这儿呆着的话，会更解释不清楚，最重要的是，他忽然想起来，自己已经很久很久没有回到哥谭，回到韦恩庄园，真真正正见过布鲁斯了。

　　自从复活，他就失去了以往的记忆，在恢复记忆以后，又因为……梦境而不敢往哥谭那边走。他害怕自己在再次死去之前，没有机会跟布鲁斯告别，就像上一次一样。

　　光等是无法等到人的。

　　他不能说完全不怪布鲁斯吧，毕竟在那绝望的场景之下，他是真心期待布鲁斯像以往一样，在最后一秒赶到现场，把他救出来，狠狠地骂他一顿。然而他也知道这不能怪布鲁斯。明明是他鲁莽，明明是他把自己放置于危险之中，明明是他不听劝……

　　正如这一次一样……

　　冲动地跑过来，冲动地去弄泉水，完全没有考虑过，如果失败了会是什么结果。甚至没有想过，如果真的想去见布鲁斯，他该亲自去的，而不是期待在梦境之中跟那个他从小就念想到现在的男人。

　　有了这样的念头，杰森终于不再颓废地坐在草堆上。他的身体的确很柔软，毕竟泡过泉水，至少以前那些伤都好了，现在的新伤……不知道是不是雷斯手下留情，并不是什么特别严重的伤势，顶多皮外伤吧。

　　好吧……或许还有几个骨折的地方，但总而言之，他还在顽强的呼吸不是？

　　他不能做到最优秀的那个，总归也是最倔强的那个吧。

　　利用自己身体的柔软度，杰森用特殊的手法折断了拇指后，不仅那只手顺利从铁链束缚中挣脱，另外一只手也毫发无损地挣脱出来了。扯掉了脸上那已经发臭的眼罩，杰森有些虚弱地扶着墙站了起来。他用身上已经算是有些破的布条，给自己的手打了个结，就当是固定骨折的部分了。剩下的也只能等出去以后再说。

　　打开牢门的一刹那，他还以为自己会看见不少敌人，可外面的走廊安静得像是一个人都没有。

　　还没走几步路，他就看到了一群人正围攻着一个人。

　　布鲁斯·韦恩……

　　蝙蝠侠……

　　杰森不知道自己的眼睛有多亮。

　　布鲁斯真的来了！他真的，出现在他的眼前了！

　　杰森的心中涌出了各种各样的情绪，最多的便是当他被授予罗宾装时，被信任时的那种满足感。他几乎下意识地加入了那场战斗，站在布鲁斯身边，口中嘟囔了一句：“你来的太晚了，老头。”

　　布鲁斯在杰森看到自己的那一瞬间也看到了他。

　　完完全全的惊喜让布鲁斯有些无所适从。

　　诚然，布鲁斯已经猜到了杰森的复活，但直到他真切地看到杰森，他才能确定，自己的那个男孩并没有死。他的尸体，不是被他的敌人偷走来影响他的。

　　杰森有温度，有呼吸，甚至看着他的眼神不是厌恶和憎恨……

　　杰森……

　　分神的片刻就已经让布鲁斯显露颓态，杰森想要帮忙，却被布鲁斯扯到怀中护着，用肩膀抵消了敌人射来的飞镖。

　　既然杰森已经找到了，那么首要任务就变成了带人离开。

　　布鲁斯不能说特别熟悉这个地方，但也不能算是特别陌生，总归是塔利亚的地盘，绕来绕去，他最终还是站在了离自由就差那么一点点的地方。由于要护着杰森，布鲁斯的身上又添了几个伤口，让杰森很是不满地翻着白眼。

　　可每当杰森喊出“我才不需要保护”时，布鲁斯那带着伤痛的蓝眸就会直视到杰森的眼睛里，然后杰森就什么话都说不出来了……

　　“Detective.”那令人无法忽视的声音在杰森和布鲁斯的耳边响起，逃离的路线被那穿着绿色披风的不死之人占住了。

　　布鲁斯下意识地把杰森塞到自己身后：“雷斯。”

　　“既然你都已经找到了你的男孩，我想你也值得一点奖励。”雷斯的嘴角噙着一丝微笑：“这样吧，我可以让你带着他离开，你只需要满足我一个小小的好奇心。”

　　布鲁斯没有搭话，仍然警惕地看着那个随时都有可能反悔的人。

　　“我的女儿，塔利亚，毫无疑问你是熟悉的，Detective。是她找到了那个失去了记忆的男孩。这么些年你都没有发现过他，那么你又是怎么会在现在知道的？”雷斯轻描淡写的样子，仿佛真的就只是想问这么一个问题而已。

　　布鲁斯在面罩之下皱了皱眉，计算着如果不回答会是什么结果。可自从雷斯堵住出口后，人手更多了，硬拼的确有些拼不过，他毕竟也只是一个人，还带着另外一个不愿意让他受伤的人。

　　“我做梦了。”嘶哑的声音听得杰森一阵不合时宜的颤栗。

　　杰森从不知道原来自己这样想念布鲁斯的声音……

　　雷斯审视了布鲁斯半晌，这才开了尊口：“若非我可以确定你的理智，我都要以为在骗我了。”

　　说完，雷斯让自己的手下给布鲁斯让了路。

　　正如他所说，他还真的就只是好奇而已，而且多多少少也算是知道了杰森回头弄泉水的意思。看样子他们之间有了什么奇特的联系，就在杰森被推入回春泉之后……

　　布鲁斯和杰森出了无限岛后，就看到了蝙蝠车停在不显眼的地方，布鲁斯直到和杰森上了车，才在车上换了件衣服，顺便把蝙蝠车的外观也稍微改变了一下，变成了个豪车款式。

　　回哥谭之前，布鲁斯终究还是认真地给杰森清洗了，擦了药，换了衣服。

　　杰森换了衣服以后就不怎么安分，在床上总瞄着布鲁斯，却又不肯跟他直视。直到彻底安顿好杰森，布鲁斯才一下子把杰森禁锢在自己的怀中。

　　他把杰森抱得有些痛，但那颤抖着的声音让杰森不由自主地慢慢将自己的手也环住了布鲁斯。

　　他说：“我很抱歉，杰森……”

　　“没关系，老头，你这不是来了吗……”


	5. 第五日

　　“布鲁斯·韦恩！你这个王八蛋！操！操你！！！”杰森的怒吼几乎惊动了韦恩庄园里的所有人：布鲁斯，阿弗，迪克和提姆。

　　啊，是的，杰森发现了提姆的存在。

　　当然，没有人在隐瞒提姆，主要是大家都没有意识到提姆的存在对于杰森来说是怎样的打击。

　　杰森一回到韦恩庄园就被拉到主卧里养着伤，晚上吃饭的时候正好提姆要回家吃，然后早上杰森准备偷点儿东西吃顺便投喂布鲁斯的时候，就在书房里发现了一个陌生的黑发蓝眸少年，看上去比他也就小了三四岁。

　　布鲁斯早在安排杰森回来的时候，就已经跟家里的所有人说过了，所以提姆是认得杰森的。他友好地跟杰森交流起来，甚至还提到了罗宾的事情。杰森本来以为提姆是做客的，毕竟过去在成为韦恩养子的时候，的确会是不是在庄园里碰到不是很熟悉的人。

　　万万没想到……他居然聊起了罗宾？！！！

　　罗宾！！！！！

　　这股怒火在他知道提姆成为罗宾的时间，正好是他死后第六个月，刚刚复活的时候，就更是怒火冲天了。

　　理智上来说，他算是理解的，但是……六个月！六个月！！！

　　操！！！

　　杰森立刻就想离开，他简直一分钟都不想再呆下去了。但是书房的门终归还是被布鲁斯堵住了。

　　看着杰森的怒火，再看了看旁边那个异常无辜的提姆，他叹了一口气：“杰森，我们能好好谈谈吗？”

　　“有什么好谈的！你从来都不需要我，从来都不！我也不需要你！”杰森想要硬闯，但是被布鲁斯挡住：“杰森！”

　　“叫什么叫！我留在这儿干什么？惹人嫌吗？！你以为我就只有你吗？！傻逼你快滚开！你爱干嘛干嘛，爱找谁找谁！我TM管你算我犯贱！”杰森一生气气来，就什么都顾不上了，算是他最大的弱点。

　　布鲁斯硬抓着杰森的手不放，他已经失去过杰森一次了，绝对不能再失去一次。

　　“杰森，等……”

　　“你放手！你这XXXXX（和谐），你踏马的放手！我踏马的不需要你的怜悯，做梦都别想让我留下来！”杰森越发口不择言，在街上的那段时间让他早就学会了各种各样的脏话。布鲁斯虽然没有生气，却也不是很高兴杰森现在的状态。

　　杰森还在咒骂，不知道何时提姆已经走了，大约是气氛太过尴尬，走之前还跟布鲁斯做了个抱歉的姿势。

　　布鲁斯当然是不会跟提姆计较什么，也没有怪提姆，毕竟祸都是他惹下的。

　　过了有好几分钟，杰森仍然没有停下来的意思，甚至越说越激动了，连着旧账一起扯了出来。布鲁斯深吸一口气，觉得现在只有一种方式能让杰森安静下来：吻上他。

　　布鲁斯的气息离杰森那样近，近到杰森几乎忘记了呼吸这回事儿。

　　唇齿相济的感觉，比任何想象出来的都要更好。舌与舌的交融仿佛点燃了杰森的身体，让他欲罢不能。他呼着布鲁斯呼出来的气息，那样令人沉醉……

　　不……不对……

　　他明明是在生气！

　　正要挣扎，布鲁斯便搂住了杰森的腰，将杰森拉得更近，都能感觉到对方下边那个开始有点儿反应的地方。杰森不知道为什么，态度一下就不能再那么强硬了……毕竟他的身体已经出卖了他……

　　“杰森……你听我说……在你走之后，我的状态……并不是那么好。是提姆提醒了我作为蝙蝠侠的责任，我不能……不能总是沉浸在……”布鲁斯顿了顿，那一段日子的经历，他不想再经历一遍，更别说拉着杰森一起经历了……

　　“是我的错，这一切……你的……你做罗宾之后的危险，都是因为我。我不祈求你的原谅，我只希望你不要再离开……我愿意用任何东西来换取你留下来……”布鲁斯的低喃让杰森有所触动。

　　毕竟……杰森其实有很长一段时间都是这样看着布鲁斯的……

　　好半天，布鲁斯都快要绝望时，杰森终于开口：“Anything？”

　　布鲁斯毫不犹豫地回答：“Anything.”

　　杰森拉着布鲁斯的手，回到了主卧，反锁了主卧的门，然后徒手把床单撕下来了三条布条。嗯……好吧，是布鲁斯撕的，毕竟杰森的手还伤着。

　　然后杰森分别用两条布条把布鲁斯的手绑在床架上，又用了一条布条蒙上了布鲁斯的双眼。唯一没有动的就是布鲁斯的嘴了。杰森正在不是很熟练地给布鲁斯脱衣服，布鲁斯终于有些犹豫地出声阻止：“等等杰森……你的伤……”

　　“你说了‘anything’！我不管，反正是我操你，又不会有什么事儿！”杰森硬是把这句听上去像是撒娇的话说成了威胁。阴森森的语调大约是能吓到别人的，可在布鲁斯眼中……好吧，那就是撒娇来着。

　　“杰森……我们可以等你伤好以后，我再……被你操。你的伤刚上好药，要是又裂开了，感染上就不好了。”布鲁斯尽量让自己的声音显得平静，不让隐晦的羞涩感流露出来。况且他的确担心杰森的伤，也的确做好了任由杰森所为的准备。

　　“少耍花招，你今天要是不让我上，我立马走人！”杰森的威胁很有作用，布鲁斯再也没有一句反驳的话。布鲁斯想着，若是杰森在上面也好，这样到时候配合一下，不把杰森的伤弄裂就好了。他自己的伤嘛……无所谓了，比这更重的伤都受过，只是做爱而已，没有什么关系。

　　布鲁斯这种不在意的态度反而让杰森有点丧气，他还以为布鲁斯会反抗得更厉害一些呢……

　　脱掉了裤子以后，杰森才发现布鲁斯的腿上还残留着飞镖擦过的伤痕，那是过去接他时造成的伤痕……还有各种各样的旧伤……

　　杰森心中的怒火渐渐熄灭。脱掉了布鲁斯的衣服以后，他差点儿没有忍住，鼻头都有些发酸了。

　　纵横在布鲁斯身上的伤痕有不少都很新……

　　杰森在去世之前，见过布鲁斯的身体，也是很多伤痕，但是比起现在的……他开始有些明白布鲁斯为什么会找提姆了……

　　他没好气地问：“润滑剂有么？”

　　布鲁斯抿了抿唇，耳尖有些发红，但是脸上却仍然很是镇定：“在左边抽屉的第二格。”5然后又像是欲盖弥彰地加了一句：“里面还有安全套。”

　　杰森当然不知道这个润滑剂的来源……本来布鲁斯的柜子里是没有这个东西的。但是在第一次梦见跟杰森上床之后，他鬼使神差地在路过成人店的时候买了一瓶……

　　不过准备得如此全面，还是让杰森有了些许妒火。

　　杰森虽然知道布鲁斯私生活因为蝙蝠侠的事儿已经不算太放纵，但同样还是因为蝙蝠侠的事儿让他不得不维持哥谭王子的面具，所以也不能算是彻底禁欲吧。

　　好在妒火来得快，去得也快，毕竟布鲁斯处理了杰森的伤口，可他自己的伤却没怎么上药，所以昨天留下的痕迹几乎是一碰就又开始有些出血了。

　　杰森恼怒地闷哼一声，终究还是没有在布鲁斯的后穴上抹润滑剂，反而是抹到了布鲁斯的阴茎上。

　　被碰触到的阴茎几乎一下就精神了起来，同时布鲁斯也意识到了杰森将要做的事情：“等等，杰森，你的伤……”

　　杰森一怒之下就开始把那有些滑的阴茎往自己屁股里塞，一点一点，小心翼翼地坐了上去。总的来说，虽然撑得他有些疼，不过并没有伤到他。而他龇牙咧嘴的样子，并没有被蒙上双眼的布鲁斯看见：“我都没说什么，你这么叽叽歪歪的干什么！不许动！”

　　布鲁斯虽然的确还在担心，不过……生理上的反应让他也慢了一步。而他感觉到杰森的确比较注意，没有闻到新增的血味儿，也没有感觉到杰森里面被撕裂，就准备放任杰森了。

　　杰森的动作很是青涩，总带着一些横冲直撞的气势，可布鲁斯又被要求不许动……这对布鲁斯和杰森来说，就有点像是双向折磨了……

　　就做了那么一会儿，杰森就开始觉得不大舒服，至少跟梦里的感觉有很大的差别。当然，能够被布鲁斯填满，也的确能让杰森兴奋起来。但是……但是………………

　　哦……Fuck it……

　　“布鲁斯，操我……”

　　听到这句话，世界上最伟大的侦探兼世界上第二厉害的逃脱专家挣脱了布条的束缚，顺便取下了遮住双眼的那条，细细地欣赏着杰森的躯体。

　　杰森的脸色发红，脸微微往旁边偏了偏。

　　只是一个翻身，布鲁斯便轻易地将两个人倒了个个儿。技巧地开始在杰森的身上点火，让杰森放松下来。一旦开始放松，将自己的一切都交给那个承载了自己大部分喜怒哀乐的混蛋之后，杰森也越发亢奋起来。

　　不过布鲁斯还是很小心，温柔而又缠绵，像是上次在梦中给杰森上药时一样，慢慢磨着。杰森很快就受不了这种甜蜜的折磨，扭动着身子想要让布鲁斯快一些。然而这一次布鲁斯没有屈服于杰森的邀请，反而继续着刚刚那慢悠悠的节奏。

　　这一等，就是半个多小时。

　　杰森都快哭着求操了，布鲁斯这才轻声在杰森的耳边祈求：“杰森，不要离开，永远都不要离开了……我再也承受不来……”

　　随着这句话，布鲁斯终于肯加快些速度了。两人几乎同时射了出来，杰森的生理泪水混合着真正的泪水，淌在了布鲁斯滚烫的胸口：“I hate you……”

　　布鲁斯没听清，轻声问了一句：“你说什么，杰森？”

　　杰森的体内仿佛爆发出前所未有的力量，狠狠地咬住了布鲁斯的肩膀，一字一顿的回答虽然有些含糊，但还是让布鲁斯听了个正着：“I said, I hate that I love you!”

　　End


End file.
